1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a GU24 3-way dimmer knob-type switch lamp holder and more specifically to one capable of regulating the light into three states of illumination: dim, moderate and high brightness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lamp holder is the means used for offering the assembly and support of an illuminating article (for instance: light bulbs). Prior lamp holders feature only the turning ON and OFF of the electricity to the light bulb, rather than light level control of the illuminating article. As people care about energy saving and environmental protection gradually, more and more users demand various levels of energy saving from lamp holders. To cater to the market demand, a number of lamp holders featuring adjustment of luminance are emerging in time. Prior dimmer lamp holders adjust the luminance of illuminating articles, subject to the change of electric voltage or resistance; however, this manner of adjusting the luminance is especially fit for the high electricity consuming incandescent lamps. And it won't be suitable for high brightness and energy saving lamps such as GU24 energy saving fluorescent lamps and FL fluorescent lamps. The reason for that lies in that the GU24 energy saving fluorescent lamps and FL fluorescent lamps have a high activating voltage, where the GU24 energy saving fluorescent lamps and FL fluorescent lamps tend to put out once the adjustment of luminance is by lowering the voltage; therefore, it is essential to develop GU24 dimmer energy saving lamp holders specifically for the GU24 energy saving fluorescent lamps and FL fluorescent lamps, which is targeted at magnifying adaptation to the lamp specifications and at satisfying consumer demands.